


尾巴和腿26-30

by Cinderella0731



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderella0731/pseuds/Cinderella0731





	尾巴和腿26-30

26

 

 

 

 

 

晚上Tony跟着Steve回到家，刚进门他就累得往沙发上一摔，不肯起来了。Steve把早上两个人出门时随地扔的衣服简单收拾了一下，说：“去洗个澡，然后我给你揉揉腿。”

Tony用抱枕盖住脸，瓮声瓮气地说：“不想起来，累死了。”

Steve坐到沙发上：“那我直接给你揉了啊？”

他的手还没碰到人鱼的衣服，Tony突然[噌]地蹿起来，大声说：“——啊！你重点儿揉！”

Steve的手停在那儿，不知道该不该继续了：“嗯……重点儿揉？”

Tony肯定地点点头。他往Steve眼前凑了凑，一点也不客气地把大腿搭在对方腿上：“就这个包，你使劲揉。Natasha说我疼痛忍耐度太差，我得练。”

Steve低头看看Tony的腿，犹豫了一下说：“……你练习这个干嘛？”

Tony一口气堵在那儿了。他忘了Steve根本不知道他们要去做卧底的事，而评估测试里根本没有专门考这一项的。他有些紧张，隔了好一会才说：“……呃，就，就是我不能让她说我有不好的地方。”

Steve放松下来。他露出了一个微笑，随手拍拍Tony的大腿：“你很好了，别太紧张，嗯？Nick正在和上面交涉更改你们评估测试的内容，所以肯定没有正常的时候那么难。”

Tony不安地回了他一个微笑，心里有些不是滋味。他不喜欢欺骗Steve，可是却不得不这样做——他是人鱼，而Steve是人，他们之间永远都横着这个区别。

Steve没注意Tony勉强的笑脸，他又拍拍人鱼的屁股：“把裤子脱了，我给你揉揉。话说，你真的不想先去洗澡？”

Tony觉得他要装不下去了，如果Steve再追问一点点，他肯定就要把卧底的事和盘托出，那样势必就得牵扯到Natasha和Bruce，那他们以前所有的努力就都白费了。Tony想起Loki曾经警告过他，不要和Steve提起卧底的话题，因为一旦开始撒谎，后面就需要有无数个谎言来给自己圆谎。

现在他已经开了一个头，Tony有点慌张地想。他开始欺骗Steve了，所以以后他会说更多的谎言吗？他会变成那种需要记住自己说的每一句话，生怕露馅的人吗？Tony不愿意这样，他刚刚和Steve在一起，他们之间不应该在一开始就充满了谎言。

他的手握紧又松开，再握紧。大概因为人鱼的表情突然开始严肃起来，Steve显得有些担心：“嗯，Tony？怎么啦？肚子疼？“

Tony回过神，他对着Steve笑一笑，故作轻松地耸耸肩：“嗯……你说得对，我改主意了，我要先去洗澡。”

Steve又看了他一会，确认人鱼似乎真的没问题之后，才点点头：“行。给你点奖励——洗完澡之后想吃点什么？我去买。”

Tony瞬间咧开嘴笑：“甜甜圈呀。”

Steve也笑。他顿了一下，然后凑过去亲吻了吻Tony的嘴唇：“嗯……这也是奖励。快去洗吧。”

Tony舔舔嘴巴，发现Steve好像有些不好意思。他想，Steve这么美好，他永远都不要再骗他了。只要自己以后注意不再提任何有关训练的话题，是不是就可以避免撒谎？Tony深吸一口气，他不由自主地伸出手，把Steve拉了过来：“嗯……再来一次。”

他们吻在一起，抛开了刚才一切纷乱的烦恼。Steve压着Tony，慢慢把他推倒在沙发上，Tony的大腿有些疼，可是他不想去管。他们俩吻得缓慢而细腻，就好像离明天还有一万个小时，而他们有足够的时间可以亲到厌烦。

不，我才不会感到厌烦呢。Tony迷迷糊糊地想。他其实非常累，可是Steve似乎永远都知道应该怎么安抚自己，现在的吻和之前的一点都不一样——完全不激烈，而且每一下都好像是耐心十足的试探：点到为止，让人有些心急，却又不至于焦躁。

Tony被吻得眼睛都睁不开了。他们纠缠在一起，下身都有些微微抬头，但是和情欲无关，两个人仅仅抱在一起，就感觉非常满足。Tony贴着Steve的嘴巴，用胡子轻轻蹭他：“嗯……你说话还算话吗？要和我交配？”

Steve一下笑出来，他没有试图给Tony减轻压力，而是实打实地压在人鱼身上。他笑的时候，会带着Tony一起震动，就好像他俩长在一块儿了。Steve微微抬起脑袋，在Tony的眼睛和嘴唇之间来回看了好几遍。“哈……别说交配——哦，也别说操，嗯？”他点了点Tony的嘴唇，又吻上去。“就……别说。我喜欢你，不仅仅是为了性。”

Tony咕哝说：“我看不懂这有什么不同。”他的手往下摸去，开始扒Steve的裤子。“我要看看你的老二！哦不对，你的枪，管它呢，我还从来没仔细看过。”

Steve忍不住用轻轻撞了一下Tony的脑门儿：“……你怎么这么破坏气氛？按照接下来的发展，我们应该再吻半个小时。”

“那我就睡着了。”Tony毫不客气地说，“我累死了，给我点刺激，让我兴奋一下！”

Steve坐起来，脸色潮红，反正他永远都做不到像人鱼那样直白。Tony也跟着起身，开始脱裤子。“来，我先脱！看谁快！”

他火速脱了裤子，然后光着屁股站到地上，一副挺骄傲的样子。Steve捂住脸：“Tony……你把窗帘拉一拉？”

人鱼扭头看看窗户，又转过来：“你去拉，我的腿正在打颤。”

Steve叹口气，爬下沙发去拉窗帘。等他转过来时，看见Tony已经连衣服都脱了。现在人鱼好像个暴露狂，正一丝不挂地展示自己的身体。

Steve很想笑。他见过这样的Tony，在他刚刚上岸，还不怎么喜欢穿衣服的时候。不过他们俩那时还是纯洁的喂养关系，和现在不一样，更别提此刻Tony的老二正妄想晃瞎Steve的眼睛。

好吧，他确实快被晃瞎了。Steve抬手脱了上衣，往Tony的方向走的时候，又脱了裤子。等两个人站在一起，Steve身上只剩下一条内裤了。

Tony的低下头，伸出食指戳进Steve的内裤，在他的人鱼线附近来回划。“Uh，每次都有这条碍事的内裤，你打算什么时候脱掉它？”

Steve伸手盖过他的屁股，把人鱼往自己这边扯了一下。“我记得……在车里你已经摸过了？还挺彻底的？”

Tony抬头舔着Steve的下巴：“没……车里太小了，我没看清……”

他把两只手都伸进了内裤里，然后把它扒了下来。他们终于赤裸相见了，Steve居然有松了一口气的感觉——开头总是最难的，可是一旦开始，后面只需要本能就够了。

他们再次吻到一起，这次用上了舌头和牙齿。Tony把两个人的阴茎并在一起，就和在车里那次一样。Steve怀疑人鱼是不是只会这一招，不过这真的没什么不高兴的，他们有的是时间可以慢慢学。Steve的手一直盖在Tony的屁股上，他让两个人靠得更紧，几乎没有间隙。

就在Steve刚刚咬上Tony舌头的时候，人鱼忽然撤了出来。他俩的嘴唇之间发出了吮吸的声音，不过Tony没管，而是低头开始看Steve的老二。

一开始Steve没反应过来为什么人鱼突然不亲了。他的舌头还抵在牙齿上，亲吻的触感还在，可是接吻的对方却溜号了。Steve闭上嘴，过了一会才说：“呃……Tony？”

人鱼用比刚才更慢的动作抚摸Steve的老二：“Shh……我得研究一下这个。”

Steve鼓起嘴，他忍了忍，最后也低下头，想重新开始他们的吻：“别管那个了……我们的差不多。”

Tony躲了一下没躲开，又被吻个正着。他的脑袋被Steve的手固定住，不让自己低头。

Tony松开了握着他们阴茎的手，搂上了Steve的脖子。Steve发出了一声不满的呻吟，又往前顶了顶。不过Tony没理会，他让自己更加投入到这个吻里，把他俩的老二扔在那儿。现在没有手帮他俩撸了，他们之间只剩下吻，吻，吻。

Steve决定做点什么。他猛然抽离了这个吻（这次轮到Tony不满了），然后迅速蹲下来，含住了Tony的老二。

人鱼叫了一声，声音尖细而短促。Steve猜他吓到了，不过他没有费心去安慰Tony，只开始专心对付嘴里的东西。这也是Steve第一次做这个……他们俩中间总得有人先豁出去，虽然这事儿看上去应该是Tony先来（他总是那么有行动力），但人鱼对性这方面还在摸索中，所以就别指望他能无师自通了。

Steve虽然也没经验，但他好歹也在男人堆里混的，听也听会了。他伸出舌头，从上到下开始舔，而且不停地提醒自己，别用牙别用牙……Tony仰起头，发出哭泣一样的呻吟。

Steve受到了极大的鼓励。他干脆跪在地上，把手放下来，想看看自己用嘴能做到什么程度。他用嘴唇开始一点一点亲吻Tony阴茎，然后又整根含进去，再吐出来，接着弯下身想去舔下面的球。

但是他的舌头还没等伸出来，上一秒杵还在自己脸上的阴茎突然就没了——真的是突然，以至于Steve完全没反应过来，所以他一头舔上了Tony的肚脐眼儿——人鱼因为太紧张，又变回了尾巴，他没坚持到Steve练习完，就摔在地上了。

“……哦我的天呐！”Steve只觉得眼前一阵眼花缭乱，Tony这一摔把他俩都摔懵了，人鱼的大尾巴还顺便抽到Steve的胸口。Tony自己也是晕头转向，他趴在地上，甚至还没反应过来是怎么回事。

Steve赶紧站起来，去扶Tony。人鱼的脸色还红着，呼吸也依然剧烈——刚才他受的刺激不小，整个人还有点晕。Steve把他抱起来，有点着急：“……Tony？你没事吧？受伤了吗？”

人鱼眨眨眼睛，又低头看看自己的尾巴，一下子皱起了脸。“……Shit！Shit！Shit！”

Steve见他还有骂人的力气，就放心一点了。他又坐在了地上，没忍住笑起来：“哈哈，这可以写在我们以后的回忆录中。”

Tony想从Steve的怀里挣脱出来，可是他变回了鱼尾，使不上劲儿。人鱼咬着牙说：“……我要去洗澡，现在就要！！”

Steve还在笑，他点点头，抱起了Tony，把他抱到了浴缸里。人鱼躺进去之后就马上翻了个身，背对着Steve。

Steve也没太在意，他打开水阀，开始放水。Tony往下滑滑，蜷缩在水底，只有耳朵时不时动一动。

Steve在外面戳了戳人鱼，没反应。他叹口气，也跨进浴缸中，把Tony捞了起来。“嘿……怎么了？生气了？”

Tony摇摇头，但是一脸不高兴。Steve躺在浴缸里，把Tony抱到自己身上：“别骗我……怎么了？突然生气了？”

Tony瘪瘪嘴，他哼唧了一声，然后趴在Steve肩膀上，闷闷地说：“……我又搞砸了，我明明已经练习过怎么控制尾巴，可是我还是搞砸了。”

Steve抬手摸着他的头发，轻轻拍着他的后背。“没有啊，没有搞砸，这不是很有意思的经历吗？肯定没有人谈恋爱会像我们这样，你应该觉得骄傲。”

Tony把脑袋埋得更深了一些：“别安慰我了……没人像我这么麻烦，随时还会变出尾巴。”

Steve又笑，他拉两人的距离，捏了捏Tony的鼻子。“别傻了，这怎么会叫麻烦？我们俩这叫共同进步，你学习控制尾巴，我学习——呃，怎么让你高兴，这不是很好嘛。”

Tony眨眨眼睛，将信将疑：“……真的？”

“当然是真的。”Steve摸摸他的尾巴，忍不住笑得更开心了，“在我还不知道你能变出腿的时候，就开始喜欢你了——所以性和你比起来，好像也没有那么重要。”

Tony总算也露出了一个小小的笑容。他重新抱住Steve：“那我争取下次不变尾巴。我也想吃你的老二——”

Steve迟疑地嗯了一声，他舔舔嘴唇，拉下Tony的手，摸了一下自己的兄弟：“嘿……你刚才吓到我啦，已经软掉了，对不起呀。”

Tony瘪起嘴，又要不开心了。Steve赶紧说：“所以你看，我也是很麻烦的，没有完美的人，嗯？”

人鱼想了想，乖乖点点头。Steve亲亲他，觉得有点冷了。“嗯……你自己洗一会儿？我出去买甜甜圈，马上回来。”

Tony不想让Steve走，可是他今天已经表现得像个小孩了，他不想让Steve一直哄自己。所以Tony放开了Steve，做出一副很大度的样子：“嗯，你去吧。——我想要手机，把手机给我。”

Steve凑过去咬了一下Tony的鼻子，然后跨出浴缸。他擦了身子，又穿上衣服，出门前把手机递给Tony：“别掉水里，嗯？也别变回腿了睡在冷水里，会感冒的。”

Tony摆摆手，打开手机：“知道啦，你快走吧。”

他盯着一条短信不错眼，Steve好像又说了什么，但是Tony没听。短信是二十分钟前发来的，里面只有一句话：

from unknown：Bruce来了，明天穿得精神点，他要见你们。

 

27

 

 

 

 

 

第二天早上，Steve正在弄早饭，就听见房间里窸窸窣窣翻衣柜的声音。他扭过头看看：“Tony？你已经找了十分钟的衣服了，今天有事吗？”

Tony好像整个身子都钻进了柜子里，他闷声闷气地说：“嗯，对，有点事……之前我买的那件红色的衣服哪去啦？你说不好看的那件？”

Steve想了想：“你看看下面的抽屉有没有。今天很热啊，你穿那个不舒服吧。”

Tony咕哝了一句什么，Steve没听清。他耸耸肩，没再管人鱼。谁知道Tony又在琢磨什么了，他总是随心所欲。

五分钟后，Tony总算从房间里钻出来了。他穿着之前买的那件正红色的T恤，上面印着一个好大的竖起中指的手（当他知道这是什么意思的时候，就拼命要买这件衣服，拦都拦不住），下面穿着帆布短裤。这搭配有点奇怪，Steve扬起眉：“呃……今天为什么一定要穿这件？”

Tony拽了一下衣角：“因为我喜欢它。我今天要和Natasha他们出去，穿这个怎么样？”

Steve把培根盛出来，放在盘子里。“挺好，虽然上面看着挺热，但是下面够凉快。——今天出去？你们要野外训练？”

“嗯……差不多吧，好像是。”Tony含糊地说，“我等会不和你一起走，我和Loki一起走。”

Steve点点头，开始把面包，培根和煎蛋夹在一起。“今天的面包不太好吃，你爱吃的那种没了……中午你回局里吗？”

Tony坐到饭桌上，抓了一块培根：“不知道，如果我回去，就告诉你。”

Steve俯下身，飞快地给了他一个亲吻：“不管你回不回来，都告诉我一声。”

 

 

Thor和Steve离开后，Loki就下楼来找Tony。他看见自己朋友的打扮，立马就皱起了鼻子。“——Tony，你这件衣服是什么意思？”

Tony在沙发上仰天八叉地坐着，一脸不在乎：“就是这个意思，Bruce应该能明白吧？听说他也在人类社会里生活过？我挑了最喜欢的一件，这能够表现出足够的诚意。”

Loki站了一会，然后把Tony的腿往旁边推推，也坐下来。“……Natasha说了，我们得穿得精神点儿，可是你明显不够精神——哦好吧，精神过头了，你看上去就像个小孩儿。”

这句话马上触到了Tony的神经。他坐直了，企图给Loki一个[我很高大]的印象。“怎么就像小孩儿了？我爱怎么穿就怎么穿，小孩儿可穿不了XL码的衣服！”

Loki撇了一下嘴，没再说话。Tony盯着他，盯了好一会见他都没有反应，只好又追问了一句：“……是不是啊？小孩儿没有穿XL码的衣服？”

Loki嫌弃地看了他一眼，岔开话题：“我们什么时候走？”

Tony有点不高兴地皱了一下鼻子：“不知道，Natasha不是说来接我们？”

Loki点点头，拿出手机看了看：“嗯……而且她好像在担心Bruce，Natasha一定希望可以拉拢到他。”

Tony转转眼睛，说：“Loki，你在海底的时候不是认识Bruce？他是个什么样的人？我没和他说过几句话。”

Loki想了想：“……他很聪明，知道很多事情，而且Laufey让他去训练人鱼，但是具体训练什么我也不知道，他没说过。”

Tony伸开腿搭在Loki的大腿上，然后拱一拱，整个人躺在了沙发上。“这么说，Bruce可能不是我们这边的，而且他又很强，所以我们前路困难重重。”

Loki打了Tony的腿一下：“你是在开玩笑还是在认真说话？”

Tony挤出一个假笑：“我从来不开玩笑。”

Loki白了他一眼，动了一下自己的腿：“你重死了，Rogers把你喂得这么胖，他故意的吧？你现在看起来好像我们养过的那条水滴鱼一样肥。”

Tony大喊：“你从来就没喜欢过Dummy！你根本就不知道他多可爱！！”

Loki回敬说：“只有孩子才养水滴鱼，但是你把Dummy抱回来的时候已经十七了，所以你才从那时开始就没长高过。”

Tony立刻气得满脸通红。Loki赢得心满意足，于是再没试图把他的腿推下去。

两个人安静了一会，Tony突然又开口：“嗯……Loki？你对Thor撒谎了吗？”

Loki看看他，一脸平静：“很多。你想知道哪个？”

Tony眨眨眼睛：“呃……你是在开玩笑还是在认真说话？”

Loki毫不犹豫：“认真的。”

他总是有本事把别人噎得哑口无言，Tony想。他踩了踩Loki的肚子：“可是我记得你告诉我，一定不要开始撒谎。”

Loki歪了一下头：“是啊……告诫别人总是很容易的，你做到了吗？”

Tony想起了他骗Steve的事情。他垂下眼睛：“……没完全做到。”他不想被追问，所以立刻转移话题：“——那你最近对Thor撒的谎是什么？”

Loki灰绿色的眼睛闪过一点点迷茫。他盯着墙上的电视，过了一会才说：“嗯……最近的谎言是今天早上，我说我爱他。”

Tony的腿抽了一下，他不是故意的。但Loki没在意，他没有转开目光，只是一直盯着电视漆黑的屏幕，眼睛一眨不眨。

他们彻底安静下来，谁也没再说一句话。大概二十分钟后Natasha的短信过来要他们下去，两条人鱼收拾了一下就准备下楼去见他们的训练官。在他们等电梯时，Loki终于开口：“Tony……一个谎不要撒太多次，时间长了，你自己都会忘了那是个谎言。”

Tony知道他的意思。但是这次他没有顺着Loki的话，而是凑过去蹭蹭他的腿（他们现在没有尾巴，只能这样简单地表达安慰）。“才不是撒谎呢，你喜欢他，我能看出来。”

Loki想反驳，可是这时电梯门开了，Natasha的车就等在那儿。Tony拍拍他的后背，率先走出了电梯。

 

 

Bruce在一家饭店等他们。Natasha开车时话不多，Tony觉得她一直在想着什么，不过他俩都没多嘴去问。那家饭店非常小，店面的玻璃上画着各种各样的食物，大部分是Loki和Tony以前没见过的。

他们进到店里，一眼就看见了坐在角落的Bruce。年长一些的人鱼没有什么变化，依然是乱糟糟的头发，还有似乎永远疲惫的表情。而且他褪去了人鱼的耳朵后，看上去好像更没精神了。

Natasha走过去，对他微微笑了一下：“抱歉，我们迟到了。”

Bruce摇摇头，轻声说：“没关系，我也没到多久。”

他看着Loki和Tony坐下来，眼神就和Tony记忆中一样温和。Bruce把菜单递给他们：“看看想吃什么？你们来过这家店吗？”

Loki在桌子下轻轻碰了一下Tony的腿，然后自然地回答说：“没有，但其实我和Tony比较喜欢吃咖喱。——你有什么想吃的吗？”

Tony随即反应过来，Bruce可能在看他们对人类社会的了解度。他对着Natasha飞快地笑了一下，也拿起一本菜单：“哦——嗯，Taco，对，墨西哥的，我喜欢这个。你呢？Natasha？”

他指着菜单上照片最大的那个卷饼，这是这一页菜单上Tony唯一认识的东西。还好以前Steve带他去吃过这个，感谢万能的Steve。

Natasha随手翻了翻，点了墨西哥玉米片。Loki和她要了一样的，Bruce点了炒仙人掌。点菜之后，服务员就收走了菜单，现在他们的桌子上又变得空空荡荡了，Tony只好抓住眼前的玻璃杯，开始转它。

Bruce坐在Loki的对面，他微笑着看看两条人鱼：“你们变黑了一些，也强壮了不少。”

Loki朝斜对面的Natasha微微欠了欠身子， 适当地表现出了一点谦虚：“多亏了她，一直帮我们。”

Bruce点点头，拿起杯子喝了一口水。“这倒也没错。”接着他又转向Tony：“……我听Nat说，你和一个人类相处得不错？是之前用鱼竿给你送吃的那个人吗？”

Tony对他露出一个假到家的笑容：“你连这个都知道，那一定知道他叫Steve，还有他是个探员，对吗？”

Bruce还是慢条斯理的：“对，我还知道他和Loki的哥哥是朋友，而且他俩好像打算要把你们训练成接头员？”

Tony歪着头，用那种假装天真的语气说：“是呀，你觉得这个主意怎么样？Bruce？”

Loki在一边清清嗓子，Natasha什么都没说，只是警告性地瞪了Tony一眼。而Bruce的表情依然没有变化，他还是那副毫无攻击性的样子：“……Tony，我做了什么让你不喜欢的事情了吗？”

Tony耸耸肩：“没有。只是我想知道你来到底是为了什么，找我和Loki叙叙旧？”

Bruce好像被他逗笑了。他的笑容大了一些，扭头看看Natasha：“看看，我以前就告诉过你，他是这样的性格，和Loki完全不一样。”

Natasha端起杯子喝了一口水：“我以为你开玩笑的……毕竟这么让人头疼的人鱼我可从来没见过。”

这好像是他们俩之间一个隐秘的笑话，因为Natasha刚说完，Bruce就哈哈大笑起来，而Loki和Tony完全搞不清楚哪里好笑。他们看着对面的两个人笑了好长时间，最后他俩终于停了下来，Bruce甚至还擦了擦眼睛。Tony有些没好气儿地说：“——所以？Bruce，你要来检查我和Loki哪方面的能力？如果方便，可以告诉我们一下吗？”

Bruce的脸上还挂着没完全褪去的微笑：“嗯……Nat告诉我，她还没发现你们俩的擅长点，这可不是什么好事。这说明你们俩要么没有特殊能力，要么特殊的点太偏，所以很难发现。”

Loki看看Natasha：“我和Tony开车很好不算擅长点吗？”

Natasha浅笑看着他：“其实我一直没告诉你俩……人鱼的集中和控制力高于人类，所以开车好对我们来说很普通。当时看你俩太开心了，就没忍心给你们泼冷水。”

两条人鱼立即收回了刚才期待的表情，开始低头看水杯。这时服务员开始上菜，Bruce帮大家递盘子：“接一下，Tony。——没什么，既然我提前来了，就要帮你们找到擅长的地方，这也是我工作的一部分。”

他们点的东西不多，服务员很快上好菜离开了。Tony看了一眼Loki盘子里的东西，感觉好像也挺好吃的，他也想尝尝，可是又担心Bruce觉得自己没有人类基本的礼貌。

Loki注意到了他的目光，就说：“啊……我突然不想吃这个了，Tony，咱俩换一下？”

Tony抿嘴笑着点点头，和Loki交换了食物。Bruce在对面一直看着，等他们开始吃了，他突然说：“……对不起，让你们俩面对这个。”

Loki抬起眼睛：“我们都是一样的，总要有人做。”

Tony咬了一口玉米片，他的眼睛基本就没从Bruce脸上挪开过。“……嗯，没什么对不起的，我们都是为了人鱼而做这些——我的意思是，为了我们的种族，而不是为了某一个人，对吗？”

Bruce的手停了一下，然后他叉起了一块仙人掌。

“……是的，为了人鱼。”最后他说。

 

28

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bruce留了下来，他告诉小人鱼们的理由是为了协助Natasha进行训练，所以大家都没有异议（反正有也没用）。他有自己的人类身份，甚至还有驾照，Tony猜是和以前他在人类社会上生活过有关。为了不引起局里的注意，Bruce租的小房子离Natasha的家非常远，远到没人会怀疑他们俩有什么关系——不过因为太远了，就这让Loki和Tony去找他有些不方便。

“你们不能开车去。”Natasha毫无商量余地地说。现在他们已经回到了局里继续训练，中午吃饭时，Tony和Loki对上午去哪了讳莫如深，这让Thor好奇地快抓脸了。“你俩还在一年之内的考核期，显而易见，所以会有人不定期检查你们的用车记录仪，Bruce会暴露的。”

“那我们可怎么办？每天跑步过去？！”Tony皱着眉查看手机里的地图。“……Bruce他家看起来已经不在美国了，我们也许应该坐飞机去找他？”

Loki也靠过去看了看。他从中午开始就脸色苍白，看上去好像生病了，这让他们午饭的时候不得不听Thor连续不断地要求Loki吃这个吃那个，这真让人焦躁。

“嗯……所以，Natasha？从明天开始，Bruce也会训练我们？”Loki的手指在Tony的手机屏幕上划了划，查看Bruce家周围的建筑。“我们以后——”

他突然停了下来，因为这时Steve的消息不适宜地出现在屏幕上，对话框直接显示了预览，Loki被迫看见上面写着：[好的，知道啦，今晚就做。你好好……]

后面的没显示了，而Tony立刻抢过手机，脸上有点小尴尬。

Loki瞅了他一眼，眼神里有一点不满。Tony对他飞快地做了个鬼脸，接着又转头问Natasha：“——我们以后下午不和你训练了？都要去Bruce家？”

Natasha正在忙着调试一把很奇怪的椅子，没搭理他俩的小动作。“对，Bruce会帮忙尽快找到你们俩的擅长点，在他找到之前，我只负责你们的体能训练。我会向局里说明，你们俩下午去执行我布置的外勤任务，所以我们几个不要说差了。”

两条人鱼点点头。他们互相看了一眼，Loki又接着问：“Natasha……Bruce和我们是一伙的吗？”

Natasha抬起眼睛看看他：“Uh，这是什么意思？”

Tony立刻挑起眉：“——‘什么意思’？我们一直觉得你是在单干，并没有带他来着？”

Natasha直起身子，因为天热，她只穿了吊带和短裤，这让她的气势减弱了不少。“……不，我不是单干，我还有你们。”

她看见两条人鱼的表情忽然凝固了，他们可能做梦都没想到自己会听到这种话。Natasha微微笑了一下，抬手擦了擦脑门儿上的汗。“——而且Bruce虽然在为Laufey做事，但他们之间更像合作关系。他清楚自己在做什么，绝对不会一味地听Laufey的话。所以目前来说，我们的目的是一样的，并不冲突。”

Loki歪歪头：“我们的目的是一样的？什么目的？Laufey看上去并不想把自由还给人鱼们，他只想杀掉所有的人类。”

Natasha把椅子把手上的镣铐抽了出来，检查了一下是不是能用。“目前的目的——我是说，训练你们俩，这点是一样的。至于杀人……”她深深看了一眼Loki，“这个得由你们自己来决定。Bruce虽然没有明确说过，但是我认为他并不赞成滥杀无辜。”

Loki移开了目光。Tony皱着眉看看他，抱起了胳膊：“……Loki，你不是真的打算去杀人吧？Laufey是不是和你单独说过什么，但你没告诉我？”

Loki扭过头去：“没有。我们下午的训练做什么？”

Tony最讨厌他回避自己的问题了。他提高了声音：“——如果你要杀人鱼贩子，算上我一个。如果你要杀普通人，那我就得管。”

Loki猛地看向他，微微眯起了眼睛：“……别觉得你什么都能管，Tony。我的事情我自己决定，我想杀谁就杀谁，反正人类都不是——”

“Loki。”在他说出伤人话之前，Natasha出声阻止了他。她的声音并不大，但非常地息事宁人。“我们知道你不是那个意思，所以别逼着别人误会你，嗯？”

Loki闭上了嘴，可是看起来他并没有被说服。Tony朝他跨了一步，两个人现在快贴一块儿了。

“你到底是什么毛病？？”Tony语气很冲地说，“从上岸了你就不正常，现在你还想杀人？——我从来不知道你想杀人！想想Thor吧，如果你杀人，他会是什么感——”

“别和我提Thor！”Loki突然喊了出来，他的眼中迅速堆积起了很多泪水，这让Tony一下子就说不出任何话了。“——你什么都不知道！Thor以前扔掉我的时候他在哪？我快死的时候他又在哪？看看吧，这就是人类！——我才在乎他是什么感受！！”

Tony被这样的Loki逼得后退了一步。他变得无措起来，因为Loki好像真的要哭了。Tony抬起手，似乎想安抚自己的朋友，可是他不知道应该怎么做。他从来不知道Thor做过这些，Loki是从多大开始独自一个人面对着这样的回忆的？七岁？八岁？Tony觉得他的胃开始翻江倒海地疼起来，Loki从来没告诉过他这件事。

Natasha叹口气，放开那把椅子，慢慢走了过来。她没有说话，而是先是拉起了Tony的手，然后又伸过胳膊，拉起Loki的手。“……听着，你们俩。”她把两条年轻人鱼的手握在了一起。“我不想劝Loki原谅Thor，是不是原谅他，只有你自己可以决定。”

她低头看看他们三个的手。“但是对于我们要做的事，可以信任的人类很少。算来算去，也就只有Thor，Steve，Clint和Phil。——哦，还有一个，但你们还没见过他。”Natasha轻轻拍了一下最上面Tony的手背。“……不幸的是，我们虽然可以信任他们，却又不能把所有的事情告诉他们，因为这是人鱼自己的事，如果我们说要去杀人鱼贩子，无论如何他们都不会接受。”

Loki的情绪平静一些了，他垂着眼睛，眼眶不再泛红。Tony一直担心地看着他，他想捏捏Loki的手，可是又怕有些唐突。Natasha见两个人都没有刚才那么激动，就接着说：“——所以，出了问题，遇见困难，无论对错，无论难易，只有我们自己去面对，能依靠的只有自己。我只希望，我们三个之间可以不出问题，嗯？我感谢你们俩，因为之前我也不敢想可以改变我们种族的现状，但是你们俩让我看到了希望。”

她把散落在面前的一缕头发把到后面去，脸上露出了安抚的笑容。“……所以最了不起的是你们。我以前说过吗？我为你们骄傲。”

Tony和Loki摇摇头，他俩都有点像做错事的孩子，低头不语。Natasha松开了他们的手，拍了拍小人鱼的脸：“……最后我只想说一点，Loki。听从你的心，不要伤害别人，更不要伤害自己。如果你恨Thor，就去恨，如果你爱他，也不要极力去否定。”

Tony担心Loki真的会说出他恨Thor那样的话，可是自己的朋友只是迟疑了一会，然后点点头。

Natasha满意地又伸出手摇摇他的脑袋。“Great。——好啦，我们得开始训练了。下午来点不那么难的，那是拷问椅，我们来学习一点反拷问技巧。”

Loki看了看Tony，随即又有些不好意思地移开目光。“嗯……Natasha？这个疼吗？”

Natasha把手链和脚链都抽了出来，她撇撇嘴：“Uh……我觉得不太疼，如果不通电的话。没关系，习惯就好了，你们俩谁先来？”

Tony看看Loki，跨了一步：“我。”他笑了一下。“如果疼的话，我可以让Loki做个心理准备。”

Natasha开始往他的手上和脚上套镣铐。Loki在一边看着，抬手揪了一下Tony柔软的头发。

 

 

晚上回到家，Steve察觉到Tony好像有点不开心。他们在路上的时候，Steve就看见了Tony手腕上的伤，一看就是拷问椅捆出来的。一开始他以为是因为下午训练太苦所以人鱼有些累，可是Tony毫不在意那些伤，只是轻描淡写说没什么大事。整个晚上Tony虽然还装作和平时没什么区别，但他说话的语速更快，说话时更容易转移话题，还总是表现出[我非常开心一点问题都没有]的样子。Steve忍住了没问，他觉得等Tony想说的时候，自然会说了。

他俩就这样一个演戏一个配合，一直到晚上睡觉都没提具体发生了什么。晚上洗过澡Tony就率先爬进了被窝里，他用被子把自己盖得严严实实，面朝墙，好像打算盖棉被纯睡觉了。

Steve也爬上了床，他拽拽被子，示意Tony分自己一点。人鱼动了动，把压在身下的被子抽出来一点，Steve往里挤挤，挨着Tony躺下来。

他俩都没穿衣服，Steve伸手揽过了Tony，他俩像是两把扣在一起的勺子，紧紧贴在一块儿。Steve低头亲吻了一下Tony的脖子，问：“困了？”

Tony点点头，又摇摇头，没说话。Steve的手绕过Tony的肚子，抓住了人鱼的手。“Hey……所以我觉得你好像有点不开心？如果你不介意，说给我听听？带着气睡觉可不怎么好。”

Tony往后顶了顶，屁股抵在了Steve的肚子上。他一开始没说话，只是玩着Steve的手指，过了好一会他才说：“……Steve，今天Loki说，他曾经差点因为Thor死掉。”

Steve顿了一下，他抱着Tony的胳膊更紧了。“对……那个时候Thor还很小，只有十岁。”

Tony低着头，和Steve十指相握，又松开。“是……但是他还是抛弃了Loki。我第一次遇见Loki的时候，他刚刚被Thor扔掉，但是我什么都不知道。那个时候他的情况很不好，谁都不理，不爱说话，攻击一切试图靠近他的人。我都快忘了那样的他，但是Loki自己一定永远都忘不了。”

Steve的胳膊用了点力气，把Tony扳了过来。他抵着人鱼的额头，轻声说：“Tony，你觉得Thor这个人怎么样？”

Tony的手从Steve的胸口划下去：“……很好，对Loki也很好。”

Steve微笑起来：“嗯，他现在对Loki很好，他付出了真心，那你觉得Thor值得原谅吗？”

Tony没说话，只又靠近了Steve，然后抱住他。Steve的下巴抵着人鱼乱糟糟的头发，右手轻拍他的后背。“Tony……我也为Loki难过，但是我也知道Thor真的后悔他做过那样的事。那为什么不再给Thor一次机会呢，如果Loki真的放不下的话。”

Tony眨眨眼睛，长长的睫毛扫过Steve的锁骨。他轻声说：“……但是Loki说，Thor不是喜欢他，因为那不是喜欢，只是赎罪。”

Steve叹口气，亲吻了一下人鱼的头顶。“他应该知道……没有人会这样赎罪的。”

Tony嗯了一声，然后他抬起头，看着Steve的眼睛：“Steve，你为什么喜欢我？因为我是人鱼吗？”

Steve哑然失笑：“嗯……如果你把这点也考虑进去的话，我倒也不能否认。”

Tony吻住他的嘴唇：“如果……如果有一天，你发现我和你想的不一样，你还会喜欢我吗？”

Steve一翻身把他压在下面，回应了这个亲吻：“——是的，我会。”

 

29

 

 

 

 

 

Tony一直很期待和Steve的结合。对于人鱼来说，他们的文化中并没有这种过于亲密的结合行为，所以像人类这样，把身心都交付出去的方式是Tony无法想象的。他在电视和电影中看过了无数次人类用亲吻拥抱和性来表达爱意，这让他跃跃欲试，希望自己有一天也可以和Steve做同样的事。

现在他们俩都准备好了——哦可能并不是那么好，因为Steve明显有点紧张，他一上来就在接吻的时候用力过头，咬到了Tony的舌头。他赶紧退出来，忙不迭道歉：“Sorry，我，哦Tony，我不是故意的。”

Tony在Steve身下扭了一下，毫不在意地说：“没问题，不怎么疼。快点，别停下来。”

他分开腿，让Steve跪在了自己的双腿之间。他们俩一丝不挂，阴茎互相磨蹭着，再次抱在了一起。Tony在Steve吻上来之前就伸出了舌头，Steve自然地含住了它，他们都发出了满足的呻吟声。Tony在Steve的嘴里不停地舔来舔去，双腿无意识地分得更开，邀请的意味不能更明显。

Steve的手顺着Tony身侧滑下去，他一边吮吸着人鱼的舌头，一边用手感受着Tony的大腿和屁股。这个动作仿佛提醒了Tony，他也伸出手，开始抚摸Steve的后背和胸肌，他俩被手下的触感刺激得呼吸粗重，所以不得不停下互啃，开始贴着嘴唇喘息。

“你——你的胸为什么这么大？”Tony胡乱说。他的阴茎已经完全挺立了起来，Steve的也是，一想到那玩意要进到自己身体里，Tony就有点紧张。“我告诉Natasha我也想要你这样——”

Steve堵住了他的话，有些不满地捏捏Tony的臀肉。“别在这时候提别人的名字，嗯？你只能想着我。”

人鱼仰起脖子，刚才那一下让他觉得更热了。“……好，好的。Steve。”

Steve侧过头，开始亲吻Tony的脖子。他的一只手终于放开了Tony的屁股，转向了前面的阴茎，不过还没摸上去，Steve就变了主意，又掐住了人鱼的大腿。

Tony扭动了一下，向上顶了顶Steve的肚子：“……快，摸摸，摸摸。”

Steve嗯了一声，身子继续向下，伸出舌头开始舔Tony的胸口。“今天……不用手，只有嘴，嗯？”

Tony被他吸得脑子都快出来了。他揪着Steve的头发，任他在自己的乳头上来回折腾。“……行，行，什么都可以。”他闭上眼睛，双腿无力地搭在床上。“Steve……我有个问题，你，啊，你现在能回答吗？”

Steve当然不能回答，他的嘴巴现在都用在[把Tony的乳头吸起来]上面了。不过人鱼也不指望他能搭理自己，只是自顾地说：“——你们，人类……嗯，你轻点咬……你们人类，要怎么生孩子？我是说……啊，疼！”他推了推Steve的头，有些叽歪了。Steve松开了嘴，Tony的乳晕周围一圈牙印。

人鱼揉了一下，开始闹脾气：“我不做了，你怎么咬我？！”

Steve也伸手和他一起揉，顺便开始啃Tony的肚子。“嗯……生孩子？我们——我们射进来。”他舔进了Tony的肚脐眼儿，在那个小坑里面不停地打转。“射到你的肚子里……越多越好。”他的手扶住Tony的腰两侧，不停地摩挲。

Tony的身子颤抖起来，他又痒又舒服。“啊……就像你等一下会对我做的那样？”他的手不再摸自己的胸口，而是向下，路过Steve的手和脑袋，抚上自己的大腿根，再稍稍用力，把它们掰得更开。“就——就射到我的里面？不是涂在我身上？”

Steve被这个画面刺激得好半天说不出来，只能傻呆呆地看着Tony打开自己的身体。Tony等了一会见Steve没有反应，就有些不安地动了动：“嗯……Steve？对吗？”

Steve回过神来，他的耳朵红得发亮，但没有再傻愣着了。“对……所有的，都射到你的肚子里，可以吗？”

Tony点点头，他的手往自己的后穴摸去：“从这里进去，是不是？”

Steve拉开他的手，换上自己的手指。“对，babe，对。”他都不知道自己的在说什么了。“可能有点疼，但我会轻轻的，嗯？”

Tony捧住了Steve的脸，再次和他接吻。“好，没关系……我想要你进来……我会给你生孩子吗？”

Steve的脑海中浮现出Tony怀孕的样子，这让他的阴茎不由自主地跳了一下。他的中指在Tony的穴口外面不停地画圈，时不时浅浅地刺进去，感受着里面的温度。“哦Tony……你不能给我生孩子，人类和人鱼一样，只有雌性才可以生。”

Tony哦了一声，他的右手在下面寻找着Steve的阴茎。“那你……嗯，你什么时候进来？”

Steve觉得Tony一定是故意的，他快被撩拨得受不了了。Tony的乳晕上还留着红红的牙印，肚子到处都是Steve的口水，阴茎紧贴着小腹，分泌出的前液把他的阴毛黏成一簇一簇的。Steve坐直了身子，他深吸一口气，严肃地宣布说：“……Tony，我要舔你。”

Tony舒展了一下身子，软绵绵地说：“Uh，我觉得你一直都在做这个来着？”

Steve低头看了看自己的阴茎，他咽了口口水：“……你昨天是不是说了要吃我的老二？”

Tony顺着他的目光也向下看去，那东西沉甸甸地挂在Steve腿中间，好像个怪物。人鱼不自在地扭了一下。“……嗯，可是我吃你的时候，你打算怎么来舔我？”

Steve露出了一个腼腆的笑容。他伸手抱起了Tony，然后把他掉了个个，把自己的阴茎对准人鱼的嘴巴。“这样就可以……”Steve脸色通红地躺下来，Tony趴在他的身上，两个人摆成了标准的69式。“我——我想过我们这样做。”

Tony瞪着他脑袋下面的阴茎，那玩意也有点红，好像和Steve一样害羞。Steve不由自主地往上挺了挺，说：“Tony……别用牙，嗯？”

Tony在上面其实根本支撑不住自己。他的大腿夹着Steve的脑袋，对方的呼吸正喷在他的会阴处，感觉有些奇怪。Tony放松了自己，他俯下身子，轻轻舔了一下那根东西的头部。

Steve的脚趾蜷缩了一下，这让Tony有点惊喜。他张开嘴，把整个头部放在口中，开始像吃糖一样吸起来。

Steve发出了隐忍的呻吟，Tony还没来得及得意，突然觉得自己的臀瓣被Steve的手指扒开，他的后穴暴露在了空气中，有点凉。Tony吐出Steve的龟头，想回头看看怎么了，接着他就感觉到一个东西开始往后穴里钻。

Tony叫了一声，他反应过来那是Steve的舌头。他整个人都趴在了Steve的大腿上，对方的阴茎就贴着他的脸，烫得要命。Tony的后穴收缩着，夹紧了Steve的舌头，又放开。Steve在这间隙小声督促说：“Tony……继续，继续含着我，嗯？”

Tony打起精神抬起了头。他的腿又开始打颤了，所以得拼命忍住才能不瘫倒。人鱼扶正了Steve的阴茎，再次开始舔它。

Steve得到了满足，于是开始专心地亲吻穴口。他用舌头舔湿那一圈，再用手指往里戳戳。用手指的时候，他就去吸Tony的阴囊，等到手指玩够了，再重新用舌头往穴口里钻，想舔到更深的地方去。人鱼的内壁开始分泌大量的黏液，甚至比Steve的口水还多。Tony含着Steve的阴茎发出哭泣一般的呜咽声，这让Steve涨得更大了。他有些急切地想加快进度，于是他就着那些黏液慢慢往Tony的后穴里放进了两根手指，然后浅浅地抽插起来。

Tony被刺激的全身通红，他吐出了嘴里的那根东西，开始毫无顾忌地叫起床来。Steve的手指在里面旋转抠弄，分开又合拢，抚摸过内壁的每一寸。Tony的脑袋埋在Steve的两腿中间，蹭着他的阴茎：“啊、啊、啊…ste、Steve……你就，快，舔舔我……”

Steve又往里加了一根手指，然后一矮身，含住了Tony的茎体。人鱼忽然尖叫了一声，扭动着射精了。

这个姿势让Steve没办法吐出那些精液。他还记着Thor说过如果咽下去人鱼会不高兴，但是现在好像已经不需要考虑这个问题了……Steve仰面朝上，吮吸着Tony的茎体，把他射出来的东西都咽了下去。

Tony从来没有受过这么激烈的刺激，他哆哆嗦嗦地射出最后一小股精液，就无力再支撑自己，完全趴在了Steve身上。Steve松开嘴，慢慢从下面钻出来，然后小心翼翼地把软成水的人鱼翻了过来。

Tony的嘴角还有一些刚刚口交时留下的淫液。他的胸口剧烈起伏着，半闭着眼睛看着Steve。两个人又抱在了一起，Tony懒洋洋地伸出舌头，在Steve的嘴巴里探来探去：“嗯……没了？你都咽下去了？我，我还没往你身上抹呢……”

Steve脑子一热，把唾液往Tony嘴里送。“Yeah……我射到你肚子里，你射到我嘴里，这挺公平的。”

Tony张着嘴巴，把Steve喂他的口水都吃掉了。Tony用尽全力抬起腿，把穴口对着Steve的阴茎：“进来……进来……”

Steve闷哼一声，又用手指摸了摸柔软的穴口，觉得还可以，就说：“大概有点疼……疼了就说，嗯？”

Tony赶紧点头，搂紧了Steve的脖子。“快进来……我想要你。”

Steve不再多说话，他把着自己的茎体，开始慢慢往里送。Tony挺着身子，眼睛马上就红了。

Steve只进去了一个头，他看见Tony要哭的样子，紧张得立马停下来：“Shi……Tony？疼吗？我——”

Tony闭上眼睛摇头，他喘息着，双腿分得更开：“不、不疼！你快点，我很舒服，你别停啊你这个白痴……”

Steve也有点忍不住了。Tony的里面又湿又滑，而且内壁紧紧包裹着Steve，温度高得快把他烫伤了。他继续往里钻，感受着自己的茎体撑开Tony的过程。

当他总算全都埋进去之后，Tony已经说不出话了。他抓着Steve的小臂，不停地呻吟。Steve试着动了动，Tony的声音马上转了个调，连鼻音中都带上了情色的意思。

于是Steve不再忍耐。他开始慢慢抽插起来，带着Tony一起前后摇晃。人鱼大张着腿，阴茎又微微勃起了，在Steve和他自己的小腹上蹭来蹭去，好像个不听话的小动物。Steve低头吻他，呢喃着说：“舒服吗？舒服吗？”

Tony哼哼着，用行动表达他的感受。他的手摸过Steve的乳头，又滑向自己的小腹，然后突然按了按：“啊……我能摸到你，你好大……真的，Steve，你——”

Steve后背的肌肉全都鼓了起来。他开始更凶猛地插进Tony的身体里，顶得人鱼整个人都往上蹿了一大截。他的手覆上了Tony的手，和他一起感受自己的阴茎在人鱼身体里的动作。

Tony更用力地往下按自己的肚子，胡言乱语地说：“Steve……Steve……啊、啊、你——啊、我摸到你了……真的，你在动……你慢点，求你……慢点……”

Steve轻咬着Tony的脖子，他拉开Tony的手，开始自己按着人鱼的小腹。Tony舒展了自己，任Steve操着自己。“……你，你轻点按……啊Steve……轻点。”他突然抖了一下，“我，我想……我想上厕所了……”

Tony的后穴夹紧了Steve的茎体，这让他差点缴械。Steve的手劲儿更大起来，他开始不停地按压Tony的小腹。“想尿还是想射了？嗯？”

Tony的眼泪流了出来。他呜咽着说：“都……都想……”

Steve舔进他的耳朵：“那就尿在床上……等我全部都射进你的肚子里之后，我再帮你收拾，都收拾干净，嗯？”

Tony哭泣着想让Steve停下来。他抓住Steve的手，想让他别再按自己了。“别——Steve，我不想，我不想……别压了，我快憋不住了……”

Steve没理。他也快到了，本身这就是Steve的第一次，而且Tony开始持续高压地夹紧他的阴茎，这让Steve根本没办法忍多久。他咬住了Tony的耳朵，轻声说：“我——我爱你，Tony。”

他的精液冲进了人鱼的肠道中，一股接一股，好像永远停不下来。Tony尖叫着也射了，紧接着Steve感觉到他的手都浸在了液体中。

Tony的眼泪停不下来，他被操到失禁，这实在太丢脸了。Steve舔掉Tony的眼泪，他的腰还在轻轻挺动着。“别哭了……舒服吗？”

Tony打了他一下，毫无力气地说：“舒服你个头！我都说了别按……”

人鱼抽泣了一下，他的下半身现在乱七八糟的，满是精液汗水和其它液体。Steve埋在Tony身体里不舍得出来，只在里面扭来扭去。

Tony推他：“我要洗澡……你出去。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Steve嗯了一声，低头吻住Tony的嘴巴，然后抱住人鱼夹在自己腰间的腿，一用力把他抱了起来：“你不能下来，会变回尾巴的。”

Tony细细地呻吟了一声，他抱着Steve的脖子，整个身子悬空，然后被Steve抱着开始一颠一颠往卫生间走去。Tony感受到对方的阴茎又开始胀大，而且他肚子上的那些液体都流了下去，这让他开始抖起来。他夹紧了后穴：“还……还要吗？我累了，想睡觉。”

Steve抱着Tony跨进浴缸里，拧开水阀开始放水。“再来一次……就一次，嗯？刚才太快了，不算。”

Tony的双腿被Steve拉开，搭在浴缸的两边，无法合拢。他们俩在水中又来了一次，这次Steve做了很久才射出来，那时候Tony已经连呻吟声都发不出来了。

临睡前，Tony缩在Steve怀里一脸委屈。他在Steve刚做完第二轮，把他的腿放下来之后就迫不及待地变回了尾巴，这使得Steve没办法给他清理。Tony努力了很长时间也没法变回腿，所以只好就这么带着尾巴和Steve躺在床上睡觉。

“……下次我一定不会变回尾巴的。”Tony叽叽歪歪地说，他困死了。“下次，下次我能坚持三次。”

Steve笑了一下，在黑暗中亲吻了自己的人鱼。“行吧……我们的目标是一整晚，嗯？”

回答他的是人鱼小小的鼾声。

 

30

 

 

 

 

 

早上Tony和Steve出门的时候，又碰上了Loki和Thor。自从他们四个心照不宣地开始各自交往之后，早上一般就分开走了。这主要是因为Loki特别爱睡懒觉，不到最后一秒他是不会起床的，所以Thor几乎每天早上都要超速往局里开。

Tony本来一副有气无力的样子靠在Steve身上等电梯，结果门一打开，他一看里面站了四个人，就赶紧站直了。有两个人Tony虽然不认识，但坐电梯见过很多次，好像是局里面管档案的。另外两个是Thor和Loki，他俩紧紧靠在一起，Thor的右手搭在Loki的脖子上，领地意味很明显。

Steve对着那俩同事们打了个招呼，然后拉着Tony挤进电梯。他挤到Thor旁边，有点惊讶：“你俩今天怎么这么早？”

Thor捏了捏Loki的脖子：“啊哈……昨晚有点事……”

Tony努力站直了，他的大腿根还有些疼，昨天在浴缸里的姿势实在太累人了，Steve又做了好久。今早他们俩又一起洗了个澡，Steve想把里面的东西弄出来，结果他的手指头在里面转了半天，什么都没有。

Tony被他撩拨的精神抖擞，Steve自己也没好到哪去，都快翘天上去了。但是他们没时间来全场，只好搂在一起，草草挊了出来。Steve有点担心他昨天射进去的东西留在里面不太好，可是Tony不怎么在乎，那玩意大概在自己变回尾巴的时候就被吸收了，反正他没什么不舒服的地方。

几个人出了电梯，Steve自然地牵起Tony的手，又低头看看他的腿：“嗯……累吗？”

Tony快走两步跟上他。“还行。就是觉得有根棍子在里面……”

Steve咳嗽了一声，抓抓眉毛：“如果不舒服就给我打电话，别勉强，嗯？”

Tony点点头，又回身找Loki：“Loki！快点。”

他转头的时候，Loki正一脸不耐烦地给Thor整理衣服领子。他听见了Tony叫自己，就马上放开了手，瞅了Thor一眼：“好了。”

Thor一把抓住想要跑的Loki：“没好呢，你再弄弄。”

Loki只好又抬手给他弄，不过看上去力气很大，因为Thor被他拽得一直往前蹿。Steve扯扯Tony的手：“不等他俩了，我们先走吧？”

Tony哦了一声，转身跟着Steve走了。他俩上了车，Steve系好安全带，又不放心地摸摸Tony的肚子：“我听说留在里面会拉肚子……”

人鱼打了一下他的手：“没事的。哎，今天晚上我还想去游泳。”

Steve想了想：“嗯……这周末吧？今天我可能要晚回来，一个案子快结了。”

Tony点点头，歪着头说：“所以今晚我们不能一起回家了？”

Steve发动了汽车，他从后视镜里看见Thor低头给了Loki一个吻，而Loki推了他一下，没推开，只好仰头接受了。“不一定……如果够顺利，我就尽量赶回来。如果实在太晚，你和Loki随便去找点吃的，嗯？”

Tony又点头，他探头过去看看Steve踩油门的脚，犹犹豫豫地说：“嗯……Steve？下次我想开车，我开得挺好的。”

Steve笑着伸手去揉他的脑袋。“行，以后早上去局里都让你开。”

Tony对这个结果表示很满意，他舒舒服服地缩在座位里，不说话了。

 

 

他们到局里之后，Steve先送Tony去训练场。让他俩觉得意外的是，Fury、Coulson和Natasha都等在那儿，他们三个排成一排，笔直站好，似乎等了好一会了。

本来Steve和Tony还牵着手，俩人一见这阵势，就知道大概有什么事儿了。他俩立刻调整了一下表情，Steve自然地手背后，双腿微微分开，以一个特别标准的姿势站在Fury的对面。

局长看了看自己的副手，Coulson点点头，看了一眼手里的文件：“Agent Rogers，Agent Stark。”他抬眼瞅了一下Tony，“Agent Odinson和Agent Loki在哪？”

Tony在Steve开口之前说：“卫生间。”

Natasha面无表情在一边站着，好像这一切和自己没关系。不过Tony说完之后，她斜眼瞥了一眼人鱼。

Fury抬手看看表，7：56。他微微朝Natasha侧了一下脑袋：“Nat，Loki迟到过吗？”

Natasha目视前方，摇摇头：“没有，他从来没迟到过。”

她刚说完，走廊拐角就传来Loki不耐烦的声音：“……我知道！我没问题，你能不能别天天管我了？！”

Thor的大嗓门儿随后跟上：“你没问题不代表真的没问题，Loki。你得听我的，以后我给你洗澡——”

他俩停下了脚步，因为前面五个人正瞪着他们（其中两个还是他们的头儿）。Steve的表情很纠结，他迅速朝自己这边歪了一下头，示意Thor快过来。

Loki瞪了Thor一眼，快步走到Tony身边，Thor也马上在Loki右边立正站好。Tony清清嗓子，用所有人都能听见的声音说：“你们俩怎么去卫生间这么久？”

Thor挑起眉，刚要转过头要说话，Loki随即掐了一下他的大腿，于是Thor闭嘴了。四个人总算消停下来，这时对面的Fury的脸色已经更黑了。

Coulson依然是那张风淡云轻的脸，他朝他们四个人简单点了一下头：“有两个消息要告诉你们。第一，Agent Odinson和Agent Rogers的非临时关系报告通过了审核，我希望你们可以保持伴侣关系半年以上，这样才不会辜负审核组的劳动成果。”

Thor和Steve忍不住露出了一个笑容，但是Loki和Tony没什么太大反应。对他俩来说，这个报告根本没有任何意义。

Fury和Natasha象征性地鼓了两下掌，就快速放下了手。这是局里的一个小传统，由局长或者副局长公布恋爱报告通过审核，然后周围的同事要表示祝贺。

Coulson拉了一下西装下摆，歪头看看Fury：“下面这个你来说？”

Fury点点头。他用唯一的那只眼睛扫过Tony和Loki，过了一会才开口：“我昨天晚上听了Natasha的训练报告，结果不是很乐观。如果你们俩想真正对得起‘Agent’这个称号，就必须要通过测评，否则只能打包回大海。”

他抬手阻止了想说话的Thor和Steve，然后拿过Coulson手里的文件夹，把里面的内容转向他们。“——上面来通知了，两个星期后他们会派人下来进行评估测试，一共五项，我希望你们准备好了。”

Tony和Loki对看一眼，没说话。Thor大声问：“都要测试哪些？”

Natasha在一旁接话：“和你们当时差不多，但是体能测试的难度降低了很多。”

Steve皱起眉：“这么说，还有反拷问那一项？”

Fury点点头。“上面并没有具体说明测试内容。我要求过，但是他们的理由是保密守则。我提出了唯一的条件，就是保证人鱼的安全，他们同意了。”

Thor的手又习惯性地摸上Loki的脖子：“这很奇怪，在测试前我们有权利知道测试内容，不然怎么准备？”

Coulson垫了一下脚。“……我认为，上面的人大概并不想让Loki和Tony通过测试——所以他们俩要面对的很有可能超出预期。”

Natasha抱起了胳膊，她的唇色近乎于苍白，看上去很累。“昨晚我们讨论了很久，现在的问题是，要不要你们参加测评。他们降低了体能测试的难度，但是其它的，显而易见，你们俩很有可能撑不过去。”

Loki稍稍抬起了一点下巴。“没有什么是我们撑不过去的。”

Tony也学着Natasha抱起胳膊，露出一副满不在乎的样子。“我们已经走到这儿了不是吗？只差一步了，我们俩还没说什么，你们就想着放弃？”

Fury放下了文件，他的脸色冷冷的。“那是因为你们不知道真正的评估测试是什么样的。”他转向了Steve和Thor。“——但你们俩了解这些，知道要面对的是什么。接受测试的人会经历心理和生理的双重考验，而且以前崩溃过的人也不是没有。”

Steve和Thor不安地动了一下，不过他俩都没接话。Fury的眼神沉了沉：“……所以，作为他们俩的监护人，我需要你们的同意。”

Tony和Loki不约而同望向了身边的那个人。Steve心里清楚得很，就算他不同意，Tony也根本不会听。虽然名义上他和Thor是监护人，但其实他们能做的只有给人鱼无条件支持。

Thor在那边点了点头，Steve也做了。Fury的表情柔和了一些，他清了清嗓子，语气比刚才好多了：“……抱歉，我低估了你们的决心。我尊重也敬佩你们的选择，希望等待你们的会是胜利。”

他转过身，率先往走廊的另一头走去，黑色的大衣下摆在他身后飞扬。Coulson对着Steve他们微微点了点头：“如果有什么需要我的，尽管开口。”然后他也跟着局长走了。

等那两个人拐过拐角看不见了之后，Natasha便不客气地下逐客令：“好了，我们要开始训练了。Tony，Loki，进去，等一下我有话和你们说。”

两条人鱼乖乖走进训练场，一声没吭。Natasha看了看Thor和Steve：“……别担心，我不会让他们出事的。”

两个大块头快速收起了担心的表情，重重点了一下头。


End file.
